In the past, there have been demands to enhance the visibility of displays of electronic display devices. As techniques therefore, for example, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application TOKKAIHEI 9-54322 discloses an electronic wristwatch which improves the visibility of character information displayed on its small display. This wristwatch comprises a display front, an hour-display character film, a first EL element, a liquid crystal display element, a second EL element, and a reflector arranged in this order. In this wristwatch, the first and second EL elements emit light which illumine the hour-display character film and liquid crystal display such that their displayed contents, respectively, are visible easily.
Another electronic wristwatch is known which includes an inclination switch which turns off a power source for a display thereof when the wristwatch is placed in a non-inclined state or kept in a certain inclined state and turns on the power source when a change in the inclination of the wristwatch is sensed, thereby operating the display, for power saving purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display control apparatus and program which display character information on a display unit in an enlarged size when it is sensed that the display unit is inclined at a predetermined angle to a predetermined reference, in order to improve the visibility of the displayed character information.